wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dębowe Serce
Dębowe Serce ('''ang. '''Oakheart) – kocur z Klanu Rzeki. Był wojownikiem i zastępcą w swoim klanie, zginął w walce o Słoneczne Skały. Jego partnerką była Błękitna Gwiazda, a dziećmi Mglista Gwiazda, Kamienne Futro, oraz Meszka. Wygląd Dębowe Serce to duży kocur z grubą, gładką, ciemnoczerwoną sierścią. Posiada szeroką głowę i ramiona oraz przejrzyste, bursztynowe oczy. Fabuła Super Edycje Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy Gdy Wysoki Ogon i Kaszlący Pysk odwiedzają Klan Rzeki, szukają specjalnego zioła, które może wyleczyć jednego z ich chorych kociąt. Dąbek mówi Deszczowemu Kwiatu aby spojrzała na koty z Klanu Wiatru, ciekawy o nich, ponieważ Klan Wiatru bardzo rzadko odwiedza Klan Rzeki. Deszczowy Kwiat pyta kocurka, co to było, a on odpowiada, że w obozie byli intruzi a on z roztrzepanym futrem, syknął na nich, na naturalną odpowiedź wroga. Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy Podczas gdy Klan Rzeki ewakuuje swój obóz z powodu powodzi, Deszczowy Kwiat zaczyna rodzić. Jeżynowa Jagoda, medyk klanu pośpiesza nową karmicielkę na drzewo gdzie rodzi dwa kocurki. Jeden nazywał się Burza po burzy, w której się urodził, oraz drugi Dąb po dębie w którym przebywali. Jeden księżyc potem, podczas gdy Burza wspina się po zwalonym drzewie, Dąbek ostrzega go, by był ostrożny. Później Burza zatapia swoje pazury w ogonie brata. Kocurek mówi, że jest starszy od Burzy, więc zostanie przywódcą. Gdy Klan Pioruna atakuje Słoneczne Skały, Dąbek i Burza wymykają się z obozu, by obejrzeć wojowników Klanu Rzeki negocjujących z czterema kotami Klanu Pioruna przy Słonecznych Skałach. Rodzeństwo ponownie wkracza do owych skał. Widzą Gęsie Pióro zbierającego zioła i próbują go podkraść. Starszy kocur obraca się i goni ich do kamieni przejściowych. Dąbek trafia bezpiecznie, ale Burza poślizguje się i łamie szczękę na skałach. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy W prologu Błękitna Gwiazda tonie w wąwozie, kiedy jeden z psów ze stada psa wciąga ją do rzeki. Słyszy ducha Dębowego Serca, który prowadzi ją podczas pływania, i mówi jej to że kocięta czekają na nią. Na Zgromadzeniu, Gradowa Gwiazda ogłasza nowego wojownika, Dębowe Serce. Jego brat, Krzywa Łapa, mówi Błękitnej Łapie, że są rodzeństwem. Gdy Błękitne Futro poszła nad rzekę zauważyła, że na kamieniach wyleguje się Dębowe Serce, którego na początku pomyliła z lisem. Wojowniczka Klanu Pioruna każe mu odejść ze Słonecznych Skał, lecz ten zaczął się tłumaczyć, dlaczego tam się znalazł. Zezłoszczona Błękitne Futro zaatakowała go, jednak wpadła do rzeki i poprosiła ciemnoczerwonego kocura o pomoc, a Dębowe Serce kazał jej spróbować stanąć. Gdy niebieskoszara wojowniczka wyszła z wody, Dębowe Serce przeprosił ją za to, że się umoczyła i powiedział, że się tylko bronił, a wściekła Błękitne Futro kazała mu odejść ze Słonecznych Skał, a jeżeli jej nie posłucha dostanie nową bliznę. Dębowe Serce odchodząc powiedział wojowniczce Klanu Pioruna, że jej nie zapomni i zniknął między drzewami. Później gdy Błękitne Futro razem ze Śnieżnym Futrem poszły nad rzekę, błękitnoszara kotka posmakowała powietrze, by sprawdzić, czy ciemnoczerwony wojownik Klanu Rzeki powrócił, jednak kocur tego nie zrobił i kotka poczuła się zawiedziona. Śnieżne Futro zaczęła obrażać Klan Rzeki, jednak jej siostra próbowała powiedzieć coś miłego o Klanie Rzeki i pochwaliła się, że przegoniła rano Dębowe Serce. Biała karmicielka stwierdziła, że Błękitne Futro zakochała się w ciemnoczerwonym kocurze, lecz ta twierdziła, że nie. Tuż po wypadku Śnieżnego Futra, Błękitne Futro myśli, że jakby nie powiedziała siostrze o Dębowym Sercu, to biała karmicielka, by jeszcze żyła i siedziałaby z Bielinkiem w żłobku. Podczas Zgromadzenia, Dębowe Serce podchodzi do Błękitnego Futra i pyta ją żartobliwie, czy zamoczyła ostatnio łapy. Po zimnej odpowiedzi wojowniczki kocur mówi jej, że słyszał co się stało ze Śnieżnym Futrem i mówi, że gdyby coś się stało Krzywej Szczęce, to czułby się zagubiony, lecz Błękitne Futro odpowiada mu na to, że nie ma o tym pojęcia. Później Gradowa Gwiazda każe ciemnoczerwonemu wojownikowi przemówić w imieniu Klanu Rzeki i Dębowe Serce wskakuje na Wielki Kamień. Na samym początku przeprasza wszystkich zebranych za to, że musiał wskoczyć na Wielki Kamień i że z dołu by go pewnie nie usłyszeli. Wojownik mówi zebranym, że Dwunożni w porze zielonych liści rozbili obóz na terytorium jego klanu i o ich prawdopodobnych zamiarach. Opowiada co on i jego klanowicze zaobserwowali w zachowaniu Dwunożnych i że mają plan, który wykorzystają, jeżeli Dwunożni zbliżą się do obozu Klanu Rzeki. Różany Ogon wzdycha, że szkoda, że Dębowe Serce nie należy do Klanu Pioruna, lecz Błękitne Futro odpowiada jej, że on należy do innego klanu i że szara wojowniczka z rudo-różowym ogonem powinna być wierna swojemu klanowi. Gdy Drozdowa Skóra pomaga Błękitnemu Futrze w niesieniu ziół, kotka pyta się w myślach, dlaczego kocur nie może wywołać w niej takich samych uczuć u niej, jak Dębowe Serce. Gdy dwa koty z Klanu Pioruna rozmawiają o tym, kto zostanie następnym zastępcą przywódcy w Klanie Pioruna, Błękitne Futro stwierdza myślach, że Drozdowa Skóra nie ma ambicji ciemnoczerwonego kocura z Klanu Rzeki. Gdy Błękitne Futro poluje niedaleko rzeki, razem z Lwim Sercem, Drozdową Skórą i Złotym Kwiatem, po upolowaniu pardwy, z przeciwnego brzegu Dębowe Serce woła do niej. Mówi, że wojowniczka świetnie wykonała swoją robotę, lecz Błękitne Futro pyta się go ozięble, czy on ją szpieguje, na co ciemnoczerwony kocur stwierdził, że nie i ma prawo patrolować swoje terytorium. Po chwili współklanowicze wołają szarobłękitną kotkę, a ta odchodzi z pustką w brzuchu. Na pytanie Lwiego Serca, czy z kimś rozmawiała, Błękitne Futro kłamie, twierdząc, że nie. Gdy przywódca i wojownicy Klanu Pioruna wychodzili z obozu Klanu Rzeki po wizycie u Gradowej Gwiazdy, Dębowe Serce wchodzi do obozu z rybą w pysku i pyta się, co się stało. Sowie Futro mówi wojownikowi, że Klan Pioruna grozi bitwą, lecz Słoneczna Gwiazda stwierdził, że starają się unikać walki. Ciemnoczerwony kocur postanawia eskortować Klan Pioruna do granicy obu klanów. Dębowe Serce syknął do ucha Błękitnego Futra, by porozmawiali na osobności, więc kotka postanawia udawać, że w jej łapę wbił się cierń, a Dębowe Serce miał jej pomóc. Gdy byli już sami wojownik Klanu Rzeki powiedział, że nie mógł przestać myśleć o niej i chcę ją lepiej poznać. Błękitnoszara wojowniczka mówi kocurowi, że kodeks wojownika im tego zakazuje, lecz Dębowe Serce każe jej przyjść o północy do Czterech Drzew na spotkanie i spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. Gdy Błękitne Futro musiała wrócić już na terytorium Klanu Pioruna, ciemnoczerwony wojownik odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Błękitne Futro po dowiedzeniu się o tym, że wojownicy Klanu Rzeki nie pojawili się na Słonecznych Skałach, martwi się, że Dębowe Serce postanowi nie przyjść do Czterech Drzew. Gdy Błękitne Futro dochodzi do Czterech Drzew Dębowe Serce już tam na nią czeka. Na początku nie potrafią znaleźć słów, by zacząć rozmowę, więc błękitnoszara kotka wpada na pomysł, by wspieli się na jeden z dębów. Ciemnoczerwony kocur mówi wojowniczce Klanu Pioruna, że koty Klanu Rzeki nie wspinają się na drzewa, lecz i tak postanawia się wpiąć. Gdy razem weszli na najwyższą gałąź jednego z wielkich dębów obserwują gwiazdy i zastanawiają się, czy Klan Gwiazdy uważa ich związek za dobry. Dębowe Serce schodzi z "gracją" z drzewa i Błękitne Futro stwierdza, że nieźle mu poszła jak na rybi pysk, a ciemnoczerwony wojownik zaczyna ją gonić i ostatecznie ją łapie pytając się, kto jest rybim pyskiem, na co kotka odpowiada, że nikt. Kocur i kotka później rozmawiają o tym, że koty z ich klanów chcą, by znaleźli sobie partnera. Dębowe Serce mówi błękitnoszarej wojowniczce, że świetnie wychowała Bielinka, i że teraz jest świetnym wojownikiem. Błękitne Futro mówi kocurowi, że nie mogą być razem, gdyż należą do różnych klanów. Błękitne Futro i Dębowe Serce robią sobie posłanie i razem zasypiają. Dębowe Serce budzi wczesnym rankiem Błękitne Futro i żegnają się oraz obiecują sobie, że będą się wypatrywać z brzegu rzeki. Ciemnoczerwony wojownik mówi kotce z Klanu Pioruna, że spróbuje wspiąć się na parę drzew, by nie wyjść z wprawy, a gdy się rozstają patrzy na swoją partnerkę, lecz ta odchodzi bez ostatniego spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Lamparcia Stopa powiedziała Błękitnemu Futrowi, że Gradowa Gwiazda zmarła i nowym przywódcą Klanu Rzeki został Krzywa Gwiazda, jednak zastępcą Drzewne Futro. Błękitnoszara kotka stwierdza w myślach, że to Dębowe Serce powinien zostać nowym zastępcą. Lampardzia Stopa mówi również, że Złamana Łapa wczął bójkę z dwoma uczniami Klanu Rzeki, a Dębowe Serce ich rozdzielił. Zasypiając szarobłękitna kotka myśli o ciemnoczerwonym wojowniku Klanu Rzeki. Błękitne Futro wybiera się nad rzekę, by porozmawiać z Dębowym Sercem. Korka czeka na niego długo, lecz dopiero gdy szarobłękitna wojowniczka zamarza kocur nadchodzi z patrolem składającym się z Wydrzego Plusku, Sowiego Futra i oczywiście jego. Każe pozostałym członkom patrolu powiedzieć Krzywej Gwiaździe, że koty z Klanu Pioruna stoją na granicy obu klanów i skłamał, że sprawdzi, czy nie ma innych wrogich kotów. Kocica pyta się go, jak przyjął niezostanie zastępcą, lecz kocur odpowiada, że odmówił tego szacunku. Błękitne Futro mówi Dębowemu Sercu, że jest w ciąży, a kocur proponuje, że mógłby dołączyć do Klanu Pioruna, jednak ciężarna kotka mu nie pozwala. Ciemnoczerwony kocur mówi błękitnoszarej kotce, że przecież Wietrzny Lot ma ojca z innego klanu. Blękitne Futro stwierdza, że to dowód, że koty Klanu Wiatru nie zaakceptowały kota półkrwi. Kocur wciąż próbuje powiedzieć swojej partnerce, że naprawdę może dołączyć do jej klanu, jednak ona ostatecznie mówi, że będzie wychowywać kociaki sama i pewnie wszyscy uznają za ich ojca jakiegoś kocura z Klanu Pioruna i Błękitne Futro odchodzi, a ciemnoczerwony wojownik krzyczy do niej, że kocha ją i ich przyszłe kocięta. Gdy Drozdowa Skóra i Błękitne Futro znaleźli się na Słonecznych Skałach, Ostowy Pazur i Tygrysi Pazur przyciskają gardło Dębowego Serca o skałę i chcą dać mu nauczkę za wchodzenie na terytorium Klanu Pioruna. Drozdowa Skóra idzie powiadomić resztę o kocie z Klanu Rzeki na ich terytorium, a błękitnoszara kotka próbuje powstrzymać pręgowanego brązowego wojownika i pręgowanego ciemnoszarego w białe palmy przed zrobieniem krzywdy Dębowemu Sercu, jednak dwaj wojownicy wciąż nie chcą jej słuchać, mimo iż ciemnoczerwony kocur z Klanu Rzeki kłamie, że rzuciła go tu tylko fala i już odchodzi. Błękitne Futro każe Dębowemu Sercu już odejść, a kocur odchodzi w stronę rzeki chwiejnym krokiem. Po przyjściu na świat kociąt Dębowego Serca i Błękitnego Futra, karmicielka w myślach mówi ojcu swoich kociąt, że mają dwie córki i jednego syna. Po nadaniu imion kociakom błękitnoszara kotka myśli o tym, że chciałaby, by Dębowe Serce widział ich kociaki i zauważa podobieństwa między ojcem kociąt, a nimi. Pół księżyca później Gęsie Pióro mówi Błękitnemu Futrze o tym, że widział ją z ciemnoczerwonym kocurem przy Czterech Drzewach, jednak nikomu o tym nie powie. W pełnie księżyca na Zgromadzeniu, gdy Błękitne Futro spotyka Dębowe Serce, kotka przekuzuje mu wieści, iż nie może zostać z ich kociakami i musi mu je oddać, dla ich dobra i całego Klanu Pioruna. Kocur z początku jest temu przeciwny i pyta się jej, o co go prosi, lecz ostatecznie ulega i przystaje na to, że następnego dnia na Słonecznych Skałach weźmie do Klanu Rzeki Kamyczka, Mgiełkę i Meszka. Podczas próby Błękitnego Futra, by zanieść Kamyczka, Mgiełkę i Meszek, która niestety podczas trasy zamarzła, Dębowe Serce podchodzi do otworu w śniegu, który wykopała karmicielka Klanu Pioruna, lecz gdy tylko podchodzi szary kocurek reaguje obrzydzeniem na zapach ciemnoczerwonego wojownika. Niebieskoszara kocica uspokoiła malucha i kazała Dębowemu Sercu wracać na skały, by ta mogła je tam zanieść, ale kocur z Klanu Rzeki proponuje, by mógł zanieść jednego kociaka, jednak Błękitne Futro każe mu znów wracać na skały, ponieważ jeszcze nie przedstawiła go kociakom, więc wojownik słucha się polecenia i znika. Po chwili, gdy karmicielka zbudziła Mgiełkę, mówi swoim kociakom, że idą do ich ojca, a Kamyczek pyta się, czy kotka ma na myśli Drozdową Skórę, bo tak twierdzi Białe Oko, lecz Błękitne Futro tłumaczy im, że ich prawdziwym ojcem jest Dębowe Serce z Klanu Rzeki, a kociaki dziwią się, iż ich ojciec jest z innego klanu. Gdy karmicielka z młodymi dotarła nareszcie na Słoneczne Skały ciemnoczerwony wojownik podszedł do nich i zapytał, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku, a Błękitne Futro odpowiedziałą mu skinięciem głowy i po chwili przedstwiła mu Kamyczka i Mgiełkę, jednak ojciec kociąt zapytał się, gdzie jest to trzecie i kocica odpowiedziała mu, że nie żyje. Niebieskoszara kotka odeszła po krótkiej chwili zostawiając kocura samego z kociakami. Tajemnica Żółtego Kła Dębowe Serce jest obecny na drugim Zgromadzeniu Żółtego Kła. Pyta się, kim są dwa dziwne, eleganckie koty, które tam były. Paprociowa Stopa odpowiada jej, że są to Dębowe Serce i Drzewne Futro z Klanu Rzeki. Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz W Prologu walczy jako zastępca o Słoneczne Skały. W następnej walce o to same miejsce, walczy z Rudym Ogonem, podczas potyczki, przeciwnik zaciąga go do miejsca, w którym spada na niego skała. Dębowe Serce ginie przygnieciony przez kamienie. Las tajemnic Jest cały czas wspomniany. Pojawia się w Prologu. Przynosi do Klanu Rzeki dwa kociaki i prosi Szarą Sadzawkę, aby się nimi zajęła. Zapytany gdzie je znalazł odpowiada, że pewnie jakaś włóczęga je porzuciła. Niebezpieczna ścieżka Dębowe Serce przychodzi do Błękitnej Gwiazdy kiedy kotka umiera, aby bezpiecznie zaprowadzić ją do Klanu Gwiazdy. Nowa Przepowiednia Północ Pojawia się w prologu. Jest jednym z kotów siedzących przy sadzawce w Klanie Gwiazdy. Po uprzednim zapytaniu Krzywej Gwiazdy o zgodę, wskazuje kota z Klanu Rzeki, który ma wyruszyć na misję. W sadzawce ukazuje się Pierzasty Ogon, choć jeszcze wtedy nie jest wymieniona z imienia. Następnie droczy się z Błękitną Gwiazdą i mówi jej, że ją powinien zadowalać ten wybór. Podczas spotkania wszystkich wybranych kotów przy Czterech Drzewach, Pierzasty Ogon mówi, że Dębowe Serce nawiedził ją we śnie. Ciekawostki * Na twitterze Kate Cary potwierdziła, że Błękitna Gwiazda i Dębowe Serce są partnerami w Klanie Gwiazdy, ale ona i reszta zespołu Erin Hunter, nigdy nie mieli czasu, aby pokazać to w książce. * Jego mamą pierwotnie była kotka o imieniu Liliowy Trzon. Jednak, zostało to zmienione, aby zapobiec niespójności w książce. * Dębowe Serce ma ciemnobrązową sierść, ale o wiele jaśniejsze podbrzusze. Galeria Bazy postaci Oakheart.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy cs:Dubas de:Eichenherz en:Oakheart fi:Tammisydän fr:Cœur de Chêne nl:Eikenhart ru:Жёлудь Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Rzeki Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Ważne postacie